Out of Many Chapter 1
Out of Many 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 Chapter 1: This New World Written by At first...there was nothing. Just blank, white, endless space. I could take steps in all directions, but they brought me nowhere except to what I'd have seen had I stood in my place. Reaching to touch the seemingly invisible floor I stood upon, I did feel something. It wasn't flat. It was like the grounds that I remember from what seems to be long ago, through forests and valleys and...just Earth in itself. Where was I? I had yet to find out. Taking more steps, things started changing. As if the world noticed I had noticed its true form beyond the white, gray, sculpted-like structures began materializing, as did the rest of the ground. I made out the shapes of trees and smaller flora under them. I was walking some sort of path, a clearing through the thick layers of forest that were at my right and left. Of course, since I had discovered that the world appeared as I found what was hiding, I continued to walk, and touched the gray figures of different plants and rocks. Doing this, I made their true, colored and detailed appearances come out. Over time, the world recognized this and all the color washed over the land. I could now see a large clearing in the distance and made my way towards it. Sitting down on a well-placed rock, I contemplated the whole situation. I remember faintly my times had on Earth, and have no hint as to how I ended up here. Did I die? Is this what really happens after death; you're thrown in some world that generates as you come around to it? If so, what is the purpose? Is there some guide that I must follow? A hidden message that can get me back to Earth? Back...alive, maybe? Next to my rock, wind carried gatherings of pine needles and small twigs. I found some smaller rocks, placed them in a circle, and put the kindling in the center space. Holding two larger sticks, I needed- Fire. In the instant of my thinking, I tapped the two sticks together and instantly a small flame burst out on the tops of both. That's impossible...I thought. Well, on Earth anyway. Of course I had no idea where I was. Maybe instant fire was a common thing here... Now with a full blaze going, I could see dusk setting in across the sky. My fire really helped now, acting as a shining light around me in the darkened field. Surprisingly, I felt no need for food or drink. Of course, that came as less of a surprise to me as it would've, had I not already learned this is not a normal place by the instant fire I had made before. The grasses...they felt softer than on Earth. Suitable for sleeping. I laid down next to my rock and fire, and shortly after, I fell asleep... When my eyes opened again, I looked into the bright, clear skies of day. Looking to my left, I also saw my fire went out. "Thank god!" I yelled, as I had just realized then what a hazard that was to leave going as it was. I stood up. And then...I saw her. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Out of Many Chapters Category:Forgotten Unity